The Tutelage of Hermione
by Operamuse
Summary: In order to overcome her fear of physical intimacy, Hermione gives Severus permission to take up the role of teacher once more by giving her a crash course in love making. Short fic about SSHG. There will be lemons.
1. Chapter 1

I love SS/HG pairings so I suppose it was inevitable that I write one of these. It is my first lemon so please no flames, if you guys have any suggestions for improvement however please feel free to tell me. This will probably be three chapters or so; not very long at least.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Alan Rickman no matter how much I want him

Ch 1: A Willing Scholar

Hermione murmured the password to the warded Potions classroom and stepped inside. She nervously walked through the empty classroom to the private quarters beyond where the Head of Slytherin was waiting for her. He was leaning back against his black leather sofa holding a glass a red wine.

"Late again Granger," Severus said smirking. He was dressed in a fitting black jumper that she had bought to give him some variety to his bland wardrobe. Accompanied by casual black denim jeans he looked quite sexy.

"Who am I kidding, he always looks that way to me," Hermione thought.

She watched him set his glass down and cross the room until he was standing before her with his arms crossed over his chest and a brow quirked.

"I'd hardly count a whole two minutes as being late," she shot back raising her chin defiantly.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Insolent lioness."

He pulled her against his chest and bent his head to greet her with a kiss that conveyed the passion she inspired in him.

When he broke away they were panting from lack of oxygen and he gently pushed her head against his chest.

"How was your day?" she murmured turning her head to lie her cheek on his sweater clad chest.

"A third year Hufflepuff succeeded in melting a cauldron at a speed that even Longbottom was never capable off," Severus said irritably. "Let's talk off something besides the dunderheads shall we?"

"Alright," she said feeling lulled and aroused all at once by the sound of his deep silky voice.

"Come," he said grasping her hand to pull her further into his rooms. He led her to the small dining room that was prepared for a meal with settings for two and plates of hot food waiting for them.

Severus pulled out a chair for Hermione and then took his place across from her. For a while they made idle chit chat or comments on the wine to avoid the matter at hand until Hermione could no longer ignore it.

"Have you thought about what we're going to about……my problem?" Hermione inquired anxiously.

"Interesting choice of words," Severus said raising a brow.

"Well what else would you call it when I have such a hard time with intimacy that I can't have sex with my boyfriend?" Hermione shot back.

"Listen to me Granger," Severus said in a dangerously low voice. Oh he was definitely angry. "This is not something you did. That idiot Weasley, and I suspect perhaps Mr. Krum as well are responsible for your insecurities."

He rose and moved around the table until he was kneeling next to her.

"I believe I have come to an acceptable conclusion since our discussion last week," Severus said slowly.

Hermione thought back to that late night she had met Severus in his quarters. One thing had led to another and before either of them had known it, she had wound up sitting in his lap while they carried on an exchange of hot searing kisses.

--

Hermione….gods I have to….have to be inside you," Severus groaned as she nipped at his jaw line.

Hermione froze and as Severus waited for her to respond.

"I-I can't Severus," Hermione said weakly.

Severus let his head fall back against the chair and his eyes close as he struggled to get a hold on himself.

"Would you mind getting off me then? The feel of you on top of me isn't really helping the problem right now," Severus said in his usual cold tone as his erection throbbed beneath her.

Hermione scrambled off his lap and stepped away from the chair.

"I'm sorry Severus," Hermione said sorrowfully. "I don't mean to take it this far only to stop. I just can't help it when you touch me."

"I know the feeling," Severus replied grimly fixing his black eyes on her. "Being in the same room with you drives me to the point of madness if I can't be touching you in some way."

His words made her shiver and as he stood up she felt a thrill of excitement.

"Do you want me Mione?" Severus asked her silkily.

"Gods yes," she nearly cried.

"Then we are agreed that we want to consummate what we have started," Severus said rising from his seat. "But why is it you can never go through with it I wonder? Do you need more time is that it? Does what we're doing seem indecent to you?"

"No," Hermione scoffed. "It's nothing like that."

"Tell me," he said gliding behind her to stroke the back of his hands down her arms.

"Severus," Hermione sighed. "I'm not a virgin. I've had two partners in my whole life. Shortly after I had sex with both of them I ended the relationships. I was miserable, all they seemed to want to do was have sex, and I didn't enjoy any of it really."

"I see," Severus said drawing her into his arms from behind.

"What we have…I've never felt more for a man in my entire life. I'm afraid that if we have sex it will destroy what we have just like it did with those other men. I care so much about you I don't want to ever let that happen."

"So, you don't think I can make you enjoy love making," Severus mused.

It wasn't a question. And in it Hermione recognized the edge that Severus used when he was being challenged.

"I didn't say that," Hermione protested.

"I think that's exactly what you believe," Severus chuckled huskily. "What to do about this predicament?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," Hermione sighed.

"I think first I should begin by telling you that I love you," Severus murmured nuzzling her neck.

"Severus…" Hermione said reverently.

"Also that you are a sexy, beautiful curvaceous woman who is more then enough temptation without being intelligent and a know it all Gryffindor," Severus said teasingly.

"I love you too you know," Hermione said turning in his arms. "For a greasy git of course."

"Insolent witch," Severus muttered as he took her mouth fast and hard.

"Sneaky Slytherin," Hermione remarked catching her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Be that as it may," Severus smirked. "I believe we should continue this some other night."

"Thank you," Hermione said hugging him around his lean waist.

"However," Severus said letting his hand wander to her backside. "When we do resume this, I am going to make you forget you ever doubted my abilities."

He pushed some hair off her neck and let his fingers trail over her creamy skin. She panted and clutched at his robes.

"I will show how to make you writhe in ecstasy, and feel like you're going mad at the gratification I give you with my attentions."

He leaned ever so slowly towards her and paused when they were a breath apart.

"I'm going to show you how much pleasure your body can take, because I love you. I'm going to bewitch your mind and ensnare your senses," Severus threatened her as he brought his mouth to devour hers.

--

Hermione felt herself burning at the mere memory of his words.

"I have decided that first you must know that a man is capable of giving you pleasure," Severus said suggestively. He snaked an arm around her waist and drew her closer to him. "But to do that you must trust me Hermione. You must let me have control, and allow me to …instruct you the ways of making love."

He cupped her cheek and forced her to stare into his obsidian depths.

"Will you give me your trust Hermione?" Severus breathed sliding his hand from her face down the column of her neck.

"Yes," Hermione murmured.

"Yes what?" Severus insisted as his hand glided over one of her breasts teasingly.

"Yes Severus. I-I want you to teach me," Hermione said brushing his hair back from his face with a shaky hand.

"Then let us begin the lesson," Severus said in that dark velvety voice that made her weak in the knees.

--

There it is. Lemons next chapter I promise! Please review and tell me what you guys thought.


	2. Chapter 2

I can't believe what a good response I got to just the first chapter of this fic. I want to thank everybody who reviewed after reading. You guys really gave me some confidence to keep at it even though the lemon you're about to read gave me a bit of trouble. But enough of me, here's the first lesson!

**Disclaimer**: I own a pin that says 'Death Eaters' that's about as close as I'm going to get to actually procuring one.

Ch 2: Let the Lesson Commence

Hermione paced nervously in Severus' sitting room. He'd gone off to retrieve something he'd insisted would aid them in their explorations that night.

She still couldn't believe they were finally going to do something about progressing their relationship. She both wanted and feared a consummation of their passion for each other. No matter how much she wanted to feel the heated pleasure that Severus would whisper about, she was still afraid that making love would ruin their relationship. What if she proved unsatisfactory to him or she could feel nothing? She knew in her heart that Severus would never be callous enough to leave her over something like sex, but she feared he would nonetheless.

Who would have thought that when she'd returned to Hogwarts to take an apprenticeship under Professor Flitwick she would end up apprenticed in sex by Professor Severus Snape as well? Then again, who the bloody hell would have thought the smartest witch of the age would get involved with the Greasy Dungeon Bat of Hogwarts?

The sudden attraction she had felt for her former teacher upon coming back to Hogwarts had hit her with staggering force. She had been shocked to find herself harboring an unrelenting desire for Snape as the beginning of the term flew by. She nearly wished he would just go back to treating her with the characteristic cold disdain he'd shown during her school days so she could get over her pointless crush and concentrate on her apprenticeship. But no, Severus had treated her with a grudging respect that led him to engage in long discussions about potion making theories that could on occasion escalate into full out yelling matches. As time went by, Hermione found herself invited to the Dungeons for long talks over tea, or to assist in the brewing of some new experimental concoction. All the while Hermione suffered through her longings for Severus in silence until the day he'd finally asked her nervously if she would care to have dinner some time. Hermione had immediately accepted, received the satisfaction of witnessing her former professor speechless.

Just thinking about that day made her smile. She was really glad he'd finally admitted how he felt. While their relationship may have started out tedious and uncertain, it had all been worth it to get to the love they shared now.

"Hermione, come to me," Severus called to her from his adjoining classroom.

Hermione took a deep breath and steeled herself for what was about to happen. She walked to find him sitting at his desk. He was watching her intently and beckoned her to stand at his side. Then he raised his hand to reveal he held a small phial filled with a dark liquid

"This will help us reach the results we desire tonight without incident," Severus said silkily making Hermione shiver with anticipation. He raised the vial so she could see its contents shine a dark purple in the light.

"This is a potion that made through constant boiling at a high temperature for five days. It is reduced to a sweet thinned substance that must be stored for at least a month to allow the flavor and affects to wan otherwise it will prove dangerously potent when used. Care to venture a guess as to what it is?"

Hermione smirked at the challenging glint in his black gaze.

"It's commonly referred to in Latin as Non Inhibitio Draughtus. No inhibition draught. It allows those who have consumed it to banish their fears and reserve to perform some difficult task. In our world it is also called, the Draught of Fools as if brewed incorrectly it will overpower the user by removing all of their judgment. That is why it is seldom used and when consumed, always by a person who is sure that the brewer is competent," Hermione replied smugly. "Did I miss anything Professor?"

"How could you when you recite such a textbook retort?" Severus scoffed in reluctant admiration. He took her hand in his free one and stared into her eyes unwaveringly.

"Hermione," his velvet tones holding concern. "If you truly wish to learn from me, this will help you overcome your fears long enough to let you feel what I am capable of doing to you. If you trust in me, then drink and we will proceed."

Hermione looked back at her soon to be lover with confidence. She took the vial from his grasp, brushing her fingers against his. Even after a few months the contact still made her pulse jump.

She removed the stopper and keeping her eyes on Severus drank the small amount of draught. The action not only meant she had faith in his potion brewing abilities, but she trusted in him.

She licked her pink lips to capture the last of the brew that tasted of chocolate and oranges. She was pulled suddenly to Severus and she found herself in his lap. Her breathing sped up as she was gently pulled back to rest against his strong body while his arms had snaked around her middle to hold her there.

She felt a tingle run down her spine as capable long fingers brushed her unruly hair aside to give better access to her white neck.

"Tonight is all about you Hermione. We are here to make you experience how fulfilling sex can be under the right circumstances," Severus said reverently as he lowered his mouth to kiss her neck with his hot mouth. Hermione groaned in response and let herself relax under the ministrations of the hot knowing mouth seeking her flesh. This was alright. They'd done this before so she wasn't nervous, and hopefully by the time Severus had moved onto other things the potion would take affect to let her enjoy every touch without worry.

"Therefore, I will not be taking part in any of the pleasure you are going to receive," Severus continued. He paused with his damp mouth pressed lightly over her skin as he spoke. "You may respond as you wish vocally, and with your body, but you must limit your responses on me or my resolve may break."

"You make me sound almost tempting," Hermione replied with a nervous laugh that became choked at the nipping on her flesh.

"You most certainly are," he replied huskily. Hermione let her head fall back against him as he languidly kissed the side of her neck. She could smell the spicy scent he wore and felt her senses dizzying at the simple stimulation that the man behind her offered simply through his close presence behind her

"Humans are capable of more then animalistic rutting," Severus informed her in a voice he reserved for lecturing his classes. Hermione found the deep melodic tone so stimulating that she was struggling to focus on the words and not just the enticing sound.

"If two people are willing to meet their partners needs there is no reason why they cannot make love in a fashion that leaves both sated and eager for more," Severus said watching Hermione through heavy lidded eyes as he began to take up kissing the side of her neck. "That is what I will do to you. Satisfy you, and yet in the end leave you wanting more."

He was pleased to see she was finding it enjoyable thus far through the way she shifted to give him more of her neck to feed on. He continued for a bit more until he suddenly stopped and put his hands on her belly. Hermione wondered what he was doing until he clutched the hem of her shirt and deftly pulled it up and over her head. The chill of the Dungeons made her nipples taut beneath her plain white bra, and Hermione felt a pleasant stirring at the sensation.

"Bringing a woman to completion during intercourse is much like brewing a complex potion," Severus said. "It cannot be rushed, or the potion will never reach the desired result," Severus said as though he was reciting from a textbook. He bent his head and inhaled the scent on Hermione's neck.

"Do you understand?" he said sharply to be sure she was listening.

"Yes," Hermione gasped as one of his hands came up to glide across her belly. He took his time lavishing the expanse of her neck with long kisses. Hermione felt no anxiety under his touch. Only pleasure that she let him know she was eager to continue as she mewled in his lap. Without warning his kisses turned hard as he bruised her pale flesh using his mouth and teeth to mark her harshly. When he bit down on the arch where neck met shoulder she let out a strangled cry, and clutched at his hair to hold him there.

"Eager are you?" Severus chuckled darkly as he licked the wound with his tongue.

"Can't…help it," Hermione said lifting her face to kiss him.

"No," he said scolded her gently as he turned his face away. "Tonight is for you and you alone. Allow me to enlighten your body, but do not tempt me."

"Then keep going," Hermione said after a second as her body shook beneath him for contact.

"Good girl," he murmured with a feral smile. He lowered his head once more and resumed soothing the skin reddened by his own mouth. He laved her with his hot, wet tongue, and she had to fist her hands to prevent herself from reaching out to touch him.

"Severus!" Hermione groaned as his long fingers stroked the underside of one of her cloth covered breasts while he continued to feast on her neck. She panted in need as he skimmed over the fleshy mound, but only teasingly.

"Please…..more," Hermione gasped. "More or I'll go mad."

"So demanding," Severus drawled against her skin. With a huff, he slid his hand into her bra and cupped her right breast. He molded it skillfully to make her cry out as the frustration and pleasure threatened to overwhelm her.

Never before had she reached this feeling of pure passion under another man's hands. But then again she had never been with a man before; only boys trying to hit their own peaks. Her fears about this closeness were gone now as she reveled in feeling the most aroused she'd ever been in her entire life. She wanted to conclude the lesson. Right now she wasn't concerned with how things would change between them, she only knew that she wanted Severus Snape to make her come.

"Every stir within a cauldron is vital," Severus lectured in a voice that was more hoarse as he pinched her nipple and left her quivering. "Every moment the solution takes to achieve it's correct properties is as important as the end result."

"Mmm," Hermione agreed as his hand wandered to twirl her nipple between two of his roughened fingers. Strange what it could do to a woman to be touched by a man so methodically and nearly gently when it contrasted so much to the texture of his skin.

Severus kept his hold on one of Hermione's round peaks while he moved his other hand to work the clasp on her bra. When it came free, he pushed the straps down her arm and gave her enjoyment as his hands trailed down her arms.

Hermione complied to lean back when he bent his head over her shoulder and thought he was going to kiss her until he cupped the underside of one of her full breasts and raised the mound to his mouth.

He took as much satisfaction in hearing Hermione cry out in bliss as he did in the feel of suckling on her pink nipple. He rolled his tongue over it lazily and felt his young lover sink even deeper against him. He let the tip out momentarily to wet the fingers on his other hand. He then plucked the other neglected nipple and tweaked it between his thumb and forefingers as he resumed feasting on the other.

"Are you already damp thinking about what's to happen?" Severus remarked releasing her breast from his mouth, but not letting up on the one at his hands. He brushed the hair away from her ear and placed his mouth next to it. Hermione felt her breathing speed up and her loins contract at the close proximity.

"If I touched you inside your knickers dear heart, what would I find hmm?" he said making her even wetter.

Hermione found herself incapable of putting a sentence together for an answer as his hand free hand came around to the front of her pants and found the zipper. When he had trouble getting the contraption to do as he wanted he growled in frustration and whipped out his wand to eliminate her pants altogether. Now she was bare against him save for her white panties.

"Oh Merlin," Hermione exclaimed. Her exposure to Severus only served to arouse her more. The chill of the classroom had long ago ceased to affect her as her heated flesh cried out more then ever for release.

"You are gorgeous," Severus panted in ecstasy at the beauty of her body. She was creamy white save for the blush of her rosy nipples. Her body's curves and voluptuousness only added to the splendor of her nearly nude state.

Severus worked to steady his erratic breathing at the sight of so much glorious skin exposed to him. This was going to be even more pleasurable then he'd anticipated even if he could not receive any fevered touches like the ones he would be giving his brave little Gryffindor. And with that in mind he let his hand slide down along the flat plane of her stomach.

"Don't tease. I feel like I'm ready to combust," Hermione cried as his hand lingered above her panty line.

"As it should be," he growled before at last letting his hand find her cloth covered sex. "Good hell Mione." He closed his eyes as he fought to compose himself. "You're sopping wet."

"Do something then," Hermione's voice rasped out in impatience and need as he rubbed her aching femininity.

"Rash, lioness……..this is what happens when you bate a serpent," Severus said in a ragged whispered voice beside her ear as he slid his hand into her underwear.

"Oh god Severus yes," Hermione moaned as he slid a finger along her wet lip.

He eased a finger into her and pumped in and out slowly. Hermione groaned and threw her head back at the amazing sensations Severus was evoking from within her throbbing sex. He continued thrusting his finger in her, as his thumb found her clitoris.

"Oh my god," Hermione screamed as his calloused digit began working on her most sensitive place.

"Merlin Hermione," Severus groaned as he felt his hand get coated in her sticky arousal.

"Make me come," Hermione panted as he moved within her. "Please….have to." She writhed beside him and cried as he worked her clitoris at a frenzied pace that made her feel so close to her goal. All the while she was bucking her hips uncontrollably.

Severus' panting breaths were nearly in sync with hers as he watched her face contort in ecstasy. It was the most exquisite torment to see her getting so much pleasure while he would not partake in sharing in it.

"Oh I can't take it," Hermione yelled tossing her head back. She was desperate to get off as the pleasure inside her continued to mount. She turned her head weakly and locked eyes with Severus. His gaze was dark and focused on her in pure lust. She convulsed hard in her orgasm knowing he'd been enjoying the sight of her in rapture and abandon. She buried her face in his neck and screamed his name as he voiced his own low moans. She shook uncontrollably as his hand continued to stroke her searing core, and found she had to still his strokes with her hand as it grew to be too much.

"No more," she panted. She lay against him weakly and felt his arms come to hold her to him as he laid his cheek against the side of her face. He gave her a few minutes to come down from her high and finally spoke as the last pulses off her release were wearing off.

"That went better then I anticipated," Severus said smugly.

"That was incredible," Hermione remarked looking up at him and brushing his black tresses behind his ear. "I never knew I could ever feel so….sated."

"Never underestimate a serpent when it's been provoked," Severus smirked.

"Had I known I would have provoked you a while ago," Hermione replied with a satisfied yawn.

"Vixen," Severus said in amusement as he kissed the side of her neck affectionately.

--

Tada! My first lemon. I hope you all liked it. It may take me a week to get the next chapter up, in the meantime I would appreciate it if you guys could tell me what you thought and if I need to put more effort into the next lemon I write for this story. Trust me this little fic is not done. I have a few more scenarios between our couple I want to type out! If anyone feels like putting up with the extra work, I'm thinking of trying a beta for this story. Anyone want to?


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry about the wait for this one. Just took me a little to figure out what I wanted to do. By the way I just want to thank everyone for the amazing response I got. It was quite an ego boost and makes me want to keep this going for a bit more!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my pervy personality.

Ch 3: Potion Class and Passions

Inside the Potions Classroom the N.E.W.T. level students chattered away until their ominous instructor swept into the room with his black teaching robes billowing. He sneered at the instantly hushed students.

"I dare to hope that if the lot of you can find the time to prattle it means you've all completed your three foot essay on the effects of stasis charms versus immediate completion of a potion," Severus remarked in his usual dry tone.

"Well?" he snapped at the quiet students. "Bring them up to my desk. Then we shall see if you dunderheads are able to produce any sufficient results today."

He waited crossly as one by one the students hurriedly dropped off their rolls of parchment on his desk to return quickly to their seats.

Severus wasted no time stalking to the board to let the lesson commence.

"Because all of you managed to make it into this class, today you will be making a potion that requires total concentration and exact detail in order for it to turn out correctly," Severus lectured but was interrupted by a loud knock at the door. He glared at the door and purposely strode to answer it and yell at whoever it was that had been foolish enough to come to his classroom when his lesson had already started.

He drew the door open with such force that it made the woman on the other side take a step back in fear.

"Miss Granger what is it you want?" Severus asked her sharply.

"I….." Hermione said.

Whether or not they were seeing each other they'd both agreed to keep their relationship beyond their chambers professional. That meant when she barged into the dungeons after he'd started into a lesson she'd better be prepared because when that happened she received the same treatment she would've when she'd been an actual student. As she gazed into his scowling face she desperately wished she'd gotten to the dungeons just a few minutes earlier. It wasn't her fault she'd had an encounter with a water balloon wielding Peeves and had been forced to take shelter behind a statue until the danger had passed.

"Speak up you silly girl what was so important that you felt the need to disrupt my teaching," Severus inquired in a biting tone as his eyes bore into hers. Inside the classroom several students snickered and Severus whirled around abruptly and glowered at the teenagers.

"What are you all waiting for an invitation? The instructions are on the board are they not? Get started immediately!" Severus told them threateningly. It gave him a sense of well being to see the students jump up quickly to gather supplies. He turned back to Hermione who was watching him with a slight tug at her mouth.

"Well? What do you want?" Severus said in a less harsh tone.

"Professor Flitwick and I finished for the day. I thought I would come see if I could assist you with making any potion in short supply in the hospital wing Professor Snape," Hermione replied never looking away from his unwavering gaze in a show of Gryffindor bravery.

"Very well," Severus said shortly as he moved aside to let her in. He closed the door with a slam that made Hermione jump. "You can begin a skelogrow potion and I shall see what further use you could possibly prove to be."

Without another word he swept past her to resume conducting class and to leave Hermione to her own devices.

She was more then happy to go about her business while Severus taught. She let her focus fall onto the task at hand and she brewed her potion in a cauldron at the back of the classroom with precision and near perfection in her movements.

She was about to add powdered root of asphodel when a shadow she felt the presence of the Potions Master right behind her. She felt her pulse jump as his fresh, tangy scent invaded her and she felt the warmth of his body close to hers.

"It appears you've managed not to ruin it thus far," Severus remarked coolly as he observed the brew over her shoulder.

"I did what I could to ensure that Professor," Hermione remarked crisply.

She flushed when she felt him lay a hand on the small of her back.

"See that you keep it as such Granger," he murmured. Without warning he strode off to survey how his students were coming along with their assignment.

Hermione lowered her head over the cauldron as though examining the simmering liquid inside more closely. She glanced up and watched Severus as he stalked up the rows of students and made biting comments about the quality of the solutions he was seeing.

She let a small smile slip over her mouth and returned her gaze to her work.

--

Hermione was ladling the last of the skelogrow potion into a large phial when the last of the N.E.W.T students filed out of the dungeons. She barely noticed until she heard the sound of the door warding and looked to Severus as he approached her from across the room.

"Planning on keeping me in here long Professor?" Hermione inquired innocently.

"Hardly," Severus scoffed. "I simply thought to start work on a few additional things for Poppy. I would prefer to do so without interruption."

Hermione nodded. She knew that Severus wasn't being cold and indifferent towards her willfully. It was just that he considered their work not yet over and it was best for them to work in a manner where their behavior did not turn amorous so concentration could be exacted.

"Then I can be of assistance to you?" she said eagerly.

"So it would seem," Severus replied quietly as he removed his billowing robes and laid them against a chair. With his black Victorian high collared coat on his movements were less restricted for potion making. He looked to Hermione.

"I thought we could start on a blood replenishing potion and see what more we feel up to completing," he said silkily.

The two worked diligently for hours at brewing over a hot cauldron. Hermione still marveled at how skillfully Severus could navigate his way through the steps of potion making without any hesitation through out the process. His long pale hands had come to look beautiful to her after she had witnessed them cutting ingredients many times so precisely. His eyes became less intimidating, and so incredibly piercing as they stared into the cauldron to check on how the concoction was coming along. His long raven hair falling against his cheeks not greasy, but shiny from the fumes he worked over day after day

She was startled when he lifted his head and looked right at her. Though his face was neutral, his eyes were alive with passion from his work; it never failed to entice Hermione to stay locked in their depths.

"Shall I call a house elf to bring us something to sustain us?" he inquired.

"I'm not really feeling peckish. If I could have something to drink though I'd appreciate it," Hermione said.

"Very well," Severus said. "Dobby!"

Out of nowhere a tiny bug eyed house elf appeared before them.

"What is Master Snape needing of Dobby?" the little elf asked.

"A tankard of pumpkin juice will do," Severus answered dismissively.

"Right away sir!" Dobby squeaked. He disappeared and soon returned just as Severus and Hermione were cleaning the evidence of their brewing.

"Will you be needing anything more sir?" Dobby said laying the drink on the work table along with two silver goblets.

"No. Nothing more," Severus replied.

"Thank you Dobby," Hermione said appreciatively as she poured herself a glass of the sweet drink.

"You is welcome," Dobby said happily before leaving with a small pop.

"I'll finish with this," Severus told Hermione as she sipped her drink. He took a vial into his hand and began to ladle the crimson tinged liquid in.

"So…how pray tell has your day gone?" Severus remarked off handedly as he continued with his task.

"It was fine. I taught the first year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs class for the first time. By the end of the lesson I felt I wasn't so in over my head," Hermione said. "Filius said I did well."

"Just well?" Severus replied with a snort. "Knowing him he was undoubtedly hopping up and down in an absurd manner and holds you in the highest regard."

"Well something to that effect," Hermione said smiling at the dry tone in her companion's voice.

"I would expect no less," Severus said quietly. "From you that is. You're remarkable at whatever you set out to do."

Hermione felt touched at the affectionate comment. She watched him with his back to her as he finished bottling the remainder of the potion. She admired the way the muscles in his back moved, but also noticed the tension he was carrying in his shoulders. As he finished the job, Hermione walked behind him and laid her hands on his broad shoulders. She felt him tense up for a moment before he relaxed beneath her hands.

She slid her palms down the fabric covering his shoulders and then up again where she rested them in one spot and started kneading the hard knots she felt under her exploring fingers. Severus let out a sigh as her hands worked down his back to relieve the tight tendons wherever she found them.

"I do believe it is now my turn to touch you," Severus purred when his back was tended to thoroughly. The way he said it made her think his intent was something besides an innocent massage. Nonetheless he reached around to find one of her hands and twirled her around so he was facing her back and she was looking at the empty classroom.

She felt his hands fall to her back, but instead of working the flesh under his hands, he merely skimmed her back in long strokes with his nails lightly brushing the material of her shirt. She felt her heart leap as his deft hands untucked the hem of her shirt and proceeded to lift it over her head and toss it aside carelessly.

"Yes, this is more to my liking," Severus murmured huskily as his hands went back to discovering the soft texture of the sensitive skin on her back. "Before we are done you will lose much more then all of your clothing."

"Severus," she whispered as she felt his breath tickle the back of her neck. His mouth descended to trace the sides all while his hands never stopped their soothing motions. Hermione closed her eyes and allowed him to stop only to guide her to sit on the edge of the work table.

She yelped slightly at the cold feel of the tabletop beneath her and looked up at Severus inquisitively.

"Hermione I want to give your body pleasure as I did last time," Severus said huskily through heavy lidded eyes. He braced both of his hands on either side of her thighs and leaned in to her. He dropped his head to her throat and kissed the skin slowly in a way that had Hermione responding with moans and sighs to spur her lover on.

He left one final kiss and lifted his head so his tresses brushed her cheeks as he looked into her face.

"Do you require the aid of the Inhibition Potion?" he inquired leaning in to kiss her cheek tenderly.

"No," she said holding the back of his head. "I want to try it without that."

"Very well then," Severus remarked nipping at the skin along her jaw. He brushed his hand along her cheek and Hermione leaned into the touch. With her grip on the back of his head, Hermione boldly pulled his face to hers and softly pressed her mouth to his. He seemed to hesitate at first, but then as Hermione continued her gently touching, he responded by increasing the pressure and nipping her lush lips. When she licked his lips he opened his mouth to hers and let his tongue caress hers until they were locked in a heated embrace and kissing with untamed passion as though unable to get enough of eachother.

When at last they broke apart desperate for oxygen, Hermione threw her arms around his neck and held him to her for a moment.

"Love you…so much," she whispered kissing his black hair.

"I love you Mione," he told her heatedly as he disentangled himself from her and stared into her eyes with all the fire he felt clearly displayed.

Then he smirked and played with the thin straps of her red bra.

"Very Gryffindor," he mused skimming his fingers over the mounds concealed beneath the material. Hermione watched through eyes darkened with passion as Severus pleasured her with his thumbs rubbing her taut nipples.

There was still a part of her that was afraid. Afraid that she would not be able to reach the same plane of passion and release as last time. But now as the man she desired touched her, she put aside her fear and smiled when she remembered how much Severus liked to prove her wrong. She wouldn't be opposed to him doing that just now.

"I would suggest a deep green in future," Severus purred as he unhooked the front clasp on the lingerie. Hermione's abundant breasts fell out and Severus cupped them in his hands. He made Hermione throw her head back and pant as he kneaded the soft spheres with his roughened hands. He removed one hand to dip the other into Hermione's cup of pumpkin juice. He brought dripping fingers over her free breast and splayed them with a few drops of the juice making Hermione shiver. Then he quickly lowered his head and licked away all of the sweetness from her breast.

"Severus…oh! Feels so good," Hermione whimpered as he reapplied juice directly to her other nipple. She moaned uncontrollably as his mouth descended to suckle her delicious peak within his mouth. Hermione fisted her hands in his hair and kissed his head fervently.

Severus pressed his knee between hers to open her legs to him and fell to his knees. His mouth fell to lave her stomach with quick nipping kisses. As he did so Hermione felt him tugging at the hem of her skirt as he started pulling it down. He looked up into her eyes with hunger.

"I'm going to taste more of you. I'm going to feast on your nectar until I'm drunk on it," he rasped as he yanked her skirt down to her ankles. He went back to laving her stomach and let his hand wander into her panties to elicit a throaty groan from his witch.

"Yes…cry for me Hermione," Severus told her. "I want to hear it while I lap up your arousal."

Hermione watched as he pulled her knickers to her ankles and gazed at her sex . When he lowered his face to it she was confused on what he planned to do. Then with a feral smile he dropped his face into her femininity and she felt him part her lips with his tongue.

"Sweet Nimue," Hermione shouted as she felt something wet stroke her slick sex. She felt it again and cried in pleasure. She watched Severus' head bob and realized what he'd meant by tasting her as his tongue. The sight alone of a man eating her, was the most erotic thing she had ever witnessed.

Below her, she could hear the gruff moans coming from his throat and was awed that he too could find such pleasure only from tasting. She threaded her hands into his hair. She felt herself responding by moving her hips up and down to push Severus' deeper into her.

She watched him lift his head to look at her and screamed as pleasure wracked her at the feel of his aquiline nose fondling her clitoris. She stared back at him and lost all control. She fell back onto the table and thrust her hips into his face as she felt her burning arousal growing. The motion of Severus tonguing her and rubbing his nose against her made her so unbelievably close, but she couldn't reach her completion. Out of desperation she removed one of her hands from his hair and tentatively rubbed the palm against her breast. She felt her pleasure going higher and tweaked her pink nipple as she cried out and felt her body contract and then let go in a pulsing orgasm.

"Oh yesssssss! Severus!" she screamed as she pumped her hips wildly to ride the rest of her peak to its last.

After a few minutes her body slowed until she became still. She lay in blissful exhaustion while the hot breath of her lover at her lips caused mild trembles to pass through the sated area of her body.

She reached down and lazily stroked his hair as he panted at her entrance. "Severus?"

"What is it luv?"

"I was just wondering," she said sitting up on both her elbows. "Would you like me to bring you to release as well? I want to you to have satisfaction."

"That's none of your concern," he told her gently as he kissed the inside of her thigh. "You've completed the lesson I meant to teach. That is all we will do for now."

Hermione sighed and fell back onto the table. She'd enjoyed herself immensely it was true, and yet she was not satisfied. She was fearless now of what intimacy would do to her and Severus. She wanted to share in it with him and elicit the same responses he did from her. She vowed that the next time they had a tryst, Severus would be lost in bliss along with her.

--

Alright there's another one. Next chapter I'll take a break from pwp to actually focus on a bit of a plot. Gasp right? Lol. Thanks again you guys.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! I know its been awhile but heres another chapter. Hope you all like!

Disclaimer: I own nothing because I am not an Englishwoman named J. K Rowling.

Ch 4: Unexpected Lesson

She knew he was avoiding her. For what reason she had no idea, but she was pretty sure it had something to do with the lessons. It had to be. Then it would make sense as to why she heard students in the hallways complaining about their Potions homework even more then usual, why Severus seemed in a foul tense mood whenever she saw him, and why he was distancing himself from her lately.

She really should have seen this coming sooner. It was to be expected that Severus would act this way after the way he'd been helping her. What man could stay pleasant when he was obviously sexually frustrated and looking for completion of his own when he thought his girlfriend had no intention of returning the favor?

Hermione shook her head. "With all the hints I've been giving him, you'd think a man as brilliant as him would realize I'm ready to love him back, but instead he seems to think I want to tease him to his breaking point."

At the beginning of the week she had nervously, but resignedly invited him to have dinner in her quarters. She'd made the settings take on a romantic feel by making a fire and lighting a few candles in her living room and had laid out a meal on her coffee table to set the mood for seduction. It hadn't gone as she'd planned. Severus had arrived and things had gone well at first until Hermione had begun to unsurely attempt seduction. Severus had stiffly thanked her for dinner and muttered about having a mountain of essays back in his office to grade.

Not to be deterred, Hermione had tried to get Severus to accompany her to a trip to Hogsmeade in hopes of luring him into a suite at the bed and breakfast there, but again he made an excuse. By this time Hermione knew he was intentionally avoiding her. Any other time he would ask to meet with her some other time to make up for it, but he did no such thing this time.

Finally Hermione had requested Severus let her browse his library one night to search for a book. She hadn't really needed the book, but it had been worth it just to pretend to search for the book in a skirt that was more shorter then what she normally wore. Every time she stood up on her tiptoes she was positive that Severus would notice the sight of her plump round knickerless cheeks peeking out from the short hem of the skirt. True Severus had rushed off claiming he had a meeting with Albus, but Hermione was at least sure that she had managed to hold his attention by the way his normally sallow complexion appeared to be flushed.

Hermione sighed and stared out her window as she laid aside Hogwarts a History. She couldn't even concentrate on her favorite book thanks to Severus. But what could else could she do when the man she was in love with had been studiously avoiding her for nearly two weeks? He must have gotten the hint that she wanted to have sex by now, so obviously this brush off meant that he was not interested anymore for some reason.

It was at that moment that the person who she'd been thinking about appeared in her fireplace; or at least his head did.

"Severus," Hermione said in relief.

"Hermione," he responded curtly. "Madam Pomfrey is low on a few of the potions in her stock. I was wondering if you would care to help me replenish them."

"Alright. I'll come down to the dungeons in a few minutes," Hermione replied in disappointment.

Severus' nodded and he looked as though he wanted to say something else, but he simply scoffed and disappeared from the flames.

"That bastard," Hermione seethed. "Who does he think he is avoiding me and then asking that I help lighten his load of work for him?"

She moodily made her way to the dungeons thinking of how unbelievable and arrogant he was. As she reached the Potions Classroom she resisted the urge to yank open the doors and instead pounded on them.

"Enter," came the baritone reply.

She took a deep breath and pushed the doors open. She stepped in to find Severus busy preparing ingredients for the potions they would be making. He glanced up momentarily from his work. Before he even had a chance to greet her in any way Hermione rolled up her sleeves and bristled past him.

"What would you like me to do?" she inquired brusquely.

"I….," Severus began hesitantly. "I will need some foraflax root to be cut."

"Pepper up Potion?" Hermione inquired as she opened the door to the storeroom.

"Yes," Severus called back.

Hermione located the root in a jar on a top shelf. She stood on her toes to reach it and nearly dropped it when a hand covered hers.

She turned her head to see Severus standing directly behind her. She didn't even notice as he lowered their touching hands and reached up to retrieve the jar himself.

"I thought it might be out of your reach," Severus told her as he watched her face intently with his dark, depthless eyes.

"Oh," Hermione said blankly. His proximity was making her focus muddled. Then she remembered how he had been ignoring her and her daze was broken.

"Was there anything else you needed to get in here?" Hermione said shortly.

She pushed past him without waiting for an answer. She knew he followed close behind her, but didn't look back. She stationed herself beside the cauldron where the first stages of the potion were underway. If she was correct, soon it would be time to add the hellebore essence.

"Hermione."

She didn't look up as she bent her head over the work table looking for the hellebore with her face flushed.

"Hermione," Severus repeated firmly willing her to look at him.

"What?" Hermione snapped grabbing the bottle she was seeking.

"I believe there is a matter which we should discuss," Severus told her smoothly.

"Oh? What might that be? How you've been avoiding me like a pile of Hippogriff droppings or was it something else you wished to talk about?" Hermione inquired.

Though he was silent while Hermione unscrewed the cap to the hellebore, his expression was significantly darker then before as his eyes bore into her backside.

"Do not add that," Severus commanded when Hermione made to add the hellebore to the simmering concoction.

"Why not?" Hermione said willing herself not to scream.

"Your hand is not steady and you will pour more then is adequate and likely cause the cauldron to explode you silly girl," Severus told her in a belittling tone.

"You damned Slytherin," Hermione shouted spinning on him. "What the hell is the matter with you?"

"Perhaps if you would let me explain and not overreact like such a brash Gryffindor," Severus stated as his voice grew harder.

"You are a foul git Professor," Hermione yelled angrily. She made to rush out of the room, but Severus took hold of her upper arm in an attempt to stop her. Unfortunately she reacted by trying to remove his hold and only managed to make him stumble back against the table which made the opened hellebore to fall right into the cauldron beside it.

Severus cursed under his breath and pushed Hermione down to the floor with him lying above her protectively as the mixture in the cauldron bubbled erratically and began to spit from within the cauldron. Severus whipped out his wand and muttered a stasis spell to contain the explosive solution.

"Hermione… I'm sorry," Severus whispered turning his head to look at her beneath him. "Are you hurt at all?"

"No," Hermione said looking back at him as she tried to still her heart from her fright. "Just startled."

He nodded and pushed himself off of Hermione using his arms. He got on his feet and offered his hand which she took.

"Are you hurt?" she inquired as he surveyed the damage of the blast.

"No," he said without looking at her as he used his wand to clean up the ruined potion.

"Right. Listen, I know Poppy needs these potions so I'll come back later, I just need a bit of a walk," Hermione began.

"That will not be necessary," Severus said. "In truth the hospital wing is sufficiently equipped with all the potions that may be needed."  
"What? But you told me…."

"I merely said that to get you down here," Severus replied turning to face her. "I thought you would be feling how shall I put it… unreceptive towards me in light of my recent behavior towards you."

"How Slytherin," Hermione replied crossing her arms over her chest and looking down at the floor. "Why have you been ignoring me?"

"I knew that you wished to become more intimate," Severus said after a moment's pause. "I saw it in your mind as I was performing Legilimency the last time we shared dinner together."

"You used Legilimency on me?" Hermione nearly yelled.

"I did," Severus confirmed.

"You had no right," Hermione told him angrily.

"Under regular circumstances perhaps not," Severus said silkily. "But as I have been the one overseeing to your recent lessons I felt it was alright to look into your mind to make sure things were progressing well."

"What more proof do you need? You saw the way I responded to you," Hermione said as her cheeks turned pink. "And why would you not speak to me if you knew I was ready to make love with you? Isn't that the reason we've had these lessons?"

"Hermione, I do not deny that I have been ravenous for your body but," Severus said gazing at her with darkened eyes. "It is doubtful you will return my ardor once you see what lies beneath my robes."

Hermione looked up at him as comprehension dawned on her.

"Do you think I'll end things just because I might not find your body attractive?" Hermione said in surprise.

"There is little satisfaction in the sight of my flesh. Having seen all of you, how can I not compare myself to one so beautiful?" Severus said darkly.

"I'll be the judge of that," Hermione said softly as she walked up to him. She stood directly across from him with a calm contenance.

"Let me quell your fear," she said lifting her hand to undo a button on the front of his frockcoat.

--

Okay cliffie!!!! Next chapter you'll get to see how our couple handle this little obstacle towards fantastic shagging. Please review and let me know what you think. If I get a good response I'll try and get the next chapter up next weekend. Thank you to everyone who reviewed last time. You guys are wonderful and I can't thank all of you enough for giving me the confidence to go on with this experimentive little lemon piece. Byeeeeeeeeee!


	5. Chapter 5

I felt inspired by everyone's desire to know what happens next so here it is. Thank you to everyone who reviewed; it really helped out with my creative process.

Disclaimer: I own my sense of fulfillment…that's pretty much it.

Ch 5: A New Learning Method

Hermione's fingers had but brushed the top button and Severus' hand was upon hers to still her actions. She stared into his eyes and could not miss the desire and the uncertainty she saw. She waited for him to allow her to continue or force her to stop. He raised his free hand and cupped her face as he seemed to look into her with his dark gaze.

"If you truly intend to do this, I am willing to try," he said slowly.

Hermione smiled affectionately up at him and pressed her face against his hand.

"I love you Severus. With everything that I am," she murmured.

He stared down at her hungrily and brushed his mouth to hers and pulled back slightly only to reestablish the caress with firmer pressure. Again he slowly pulled his face away and stroked her cheek with his thumb.

"Let us continue this in private," he said decidedly. He grasped hold of her hand and led Hermione from the classroom and through the entrance to his quarters.

Once they were inside Severus warded the door and turned to Hermione to await her instructions.

Though he was feeling more nervous then he could ever recall having felt before, he kept it well hidden aside from his tense posture as Hermione returned to her work on the long row of coat buttons. Her fingers worked patiently to remove every button from its hole all the way down Severus' chest until at last she was able to open the black frock and slide it down his arms. She lost no time seeing to the removal of the white button up shirt beneath. With the constricting coat off of him, Hermione could better see the quick rising of his chest and realized she was mimicking him with her own quickened breaths.

"Wait," Severus said jerking out of her grasp as his shirt was opened to show a hint of skin.

Hermione wanted to groan in frustration. She was so close to seeing him and it was making her feel completely aroused and dissatisfied.

"Severus there is nothing to worry about," Hermione said trying to find a way to calm him.

"I am aware of that. I realize I'm behaving absurdly," Severus sighed looking over at Hermione and freezing.

The woman before him was looking up at him through half lidded eyes while her fingers slowly glided across her shirt front and opened the buttons one by one at a pace that was agonizingly slow to her on looker.

"What are you doing?" Severus said blankly.

"Helping to get your mind off what it is you fear," Hermione practically purred as she undid the rest of her shirt. She stayed inside it and performed a simple wandless charm to remove her bra. Severus was riveted at the sight of Hermione's large breasts falling against her parted shirt. Though they remained covered by the material, they had tightened instantly and Severus could not deny his mind had been taken off of his own insecurities and it was focusing on something else entirely.

"Do you want to see more?" Hermione breathed as she lightly ran her finger down along her shirt front being sure to skim over her peak.

"Yes," Severus rasped.

He watched in fascination as Hermione ran the back of her hand down the creamy path exposed in the middle of the open shirt. She walked to him with her eyes never leaving his and resumed her work on his own shirt, making sure to let her breast rub against him teasingly before she stepped back and pushed the open shirt aside.

He barely had time to cringe as Hermione took in the sight of what lay beyond his clothes for the first time ever. He looked at her face and watched as she studied the skin being bared in front of her.

She knew he would be as pale beneath his robes as his face, but she had forgotten the possibility of scars from his days as a Death Eater. She reached out a finger and traced a path along every faded pink scar that was etched into the pale skin.

"Did they hurt," Hermione said quietly.

"Yes," Severus breathed. The feeling of the feather like touches against the sensitive scar tissue felt so very intimate. Very few had seen Severus' scars, but no one had caressed them lovingly as if they were beautiful. He drew in a sharp breath when her finger ghosted over a slash on his lower abdomen. "The Dark Lord's preferred method of punishment was the Cruciatus curse."

Hermione said nothing as she retraced the scars. It didn't escape her notice of how vulnerable Severus must feel. Once or twice she was even sure she had felt him tremble.

She rested her hands against his lower abdomen and surveyed the tapered waist that led up to the lean hard abdomen and finally the solid pectorals with the smattering of dark hair. She looked up at Severus who was eyeing her intently through dark heavy lidded eyes.

"Why would you hide this? You really are beautiful Severus," she said.

"You find scar tissue a turn on do you?" Severus scoffed sharply out of fear.

"No. But _you_ are very arousing," Hermione said sensually. She lowered her head and placed a small kiss against marred skin running along the ribs and Severus closed his eyes as the warm gentle brushes of her mouth traveled over the tight skin. He felt her tongue stroke him and he couldn't help groaning.

Hermione let her tongue flick over all the skin at her disposal as her hands ran up and down Severus' sides as she tried to assure him and reciprocate the way he had given her body such pleasure.

"I can't wait to see even more of you," Hermione whispered as her mouth moved along his cheek and she pushed his shirt off his shoulders to let it fall to the floor. She couldn't believe the sight of a man without a shirt could make her excite her so. She exhaled shakily as she slowly rolled her shoulders back and allowed her shirt to slip to the floor. She pressed herself against Severus who swiftly bent to devour her mouth. She whimpered with need as she opened to him without resistance and his arms came to wrap around her back so they were flush against one another. The feel of their bare, heated flesh touching for the first time was completely erotic and made them respond by sharing frantic fevered kisses as their tongues swept over the others and their hot mouths emitted stifled moans.

Hermione threaded her hands in his hair and rubbed her breasts against him to urge him to touch her more. She uttered incoherent praises into his demanding mouth as his arm moved around her back to hold her against him, while the other came up to knead one of her aching breasts.

"Oh Gods," Hermione gasped as their mouths parted in a desperate need for air.

"Love you," Severus panted roughly as he bit her neck and had her screaming his name. He smiled ferally against her and sucked the wound hard making her fumble for the button on her pants, which she was barely able to locate as her neck was assaulted by hard kisses that turned gentle and sensual, leaving her body all but trembling.

She shakily managed to shimmy from her pants and pulled the front of Severus' waistband forwards as she began working it open. She felt him kissing a path down from her neck in between her breasts. He nipped at the side of one fleshy globe and made her let out a startled cry. She was desperately trying to undo the button on his pants but was incapable as he licked her nipple roughly.

"Severus," she moaned clutching his arm for support.

He growled as his tongue flicked out to tease the hardened peak to ache sharply while he fondled the other breast. He felt her go weak and sway and pulled his mouth away.

" Hermione. Perhaps….you require some assistance?" he inquired slipping his hand between them to take care of his pants. Hermione let her eyes fall to him as his pants fell at his ankles. She caught a brief look at the black boxers covering his thighs until he began to slowly ease her knickers off her hips. She hooked her thumbs in the waistband of the boxers and dragged them off until the both of them were completely naked.

"Oh gods Severus. If I'd known when I was in school…" she panted as the back of his hand grazed over her hipbone. The sight of his sex hard and ready to be inside her made her heat up in anticipation.

"Wouldn't that have been interesting," he rasped letting his finger ghost over her slit in a feather like touch that made her shiver. He dipped his finger inside her and inhaled sharply. "So willing, and eager."

"You know I am," she said kissing his chest as her hand wandered down his stomach until she felt his erection.

"Mione," he breathed as he felt her begin to stroke him.

"I know," she said resting her face against his chest as she gingerly touched him. They touched one another slowly and gave the othe pleasure. Severus added another finger as her juices coated his digits and in turn closed his eyes in elation as she tightened her hold on him.

Hermione sighed as she felt the stirring in her sex grow. She felt so close as he moved his long elegant digits inside her, but she wasn't ready to come yet. She wasn't complete yet.

"Want you in me Severus please," Hermione begged as he traced circular patterns on her clitoris.

He rested his forehead on the top of her head and tried to catch his breath, but her gentle hand wasn't allowing for that to happen. He removed his hand from her wet heat and stilled her wrist.

"Give me a moment," he managed to say.

"Right here Severus. Just touch me right here," she pleaded.

She caught his mouth and beckoned him to fall with her onto the floor. She shivered at the feel of the stone floor through the Persian rug under her. She clung to him and sought the heat that only another body could provide and was rewarded as he covered her. Even though they were not joined yet it felt so fulfilling to have all of him touching her.

"Oh Severus," she moaned as she felt him spreading her lips. He heavy breathing on her chest made her it her fist her hands as he opened her to allow him into her welcoming heat. He felt like he was on fire and his body demanded to be satisfied within her glistening walls. He positioned himself and then he slid into her; savoring the torture of her tight wet sex as he became one with her so slowly. She gripped his back as she felt herself take him in. She knew it would be tight from years of no use and it only made it feel that much better as she enjoyed how he felt coming inside her.

Severus had lifted his face to watch her expression and what he saw was a woman filled with anticipation of sexual completion. Her eyes darkened, her mouth parted as she panted, her breasts rising with her breath and the euphoria of being nestled in her womanhood caused his him to slowly slid out and then drive himself in again.

"Ahhuh!" Hermione exclaimed tightening her thighs around the outside of his hips. "Faster."

"As you wish," Severus grunted as his thrusts picked up and he felt himself caressed in her heat while she arched her back as her sex burned for release from the feel of his length as it stroked her. He looked into her eyes as his thrusts grew more forceful and she stared trapped by the passion she saw. He lowered his mouth and suckled her breast in a teasingly unhurried manner while he looked on at her and pounded into her at an uncontrolled pace. Hermione cried out and ran her hands over his back as the blaze in her begged to be sated. She roughly slid her hands below his back and kneaded his firm ass while he moaned around the wet flesh of her breast.

Hermione lifted her hips wildly to his as she became delirious for touch and release. Her body felt like it wasn't her own anymore. All she knew was the need for gratification and the dark man over her. She watched him through half lidded eyes and let her head fall back as her passion began to spiral past control.

"Severus…Severus…" she gasped breathlessly. He released her breast and was instantly on her parted lips letting his mouth left her breathless. He thrust hard inside her as he became aware through the haze of pleasure and hot skin and limbs that he was on the brink of climax. He withdrew and plunged back inside her and Hermione had to tear her mouth from his as she screamed and bucked uncontrollably against him.

Severus groaned as he watched and felt her heat embracing him tighter. He was thrusting blindly with his head pressed into the nape of her neck as she rode out the last of her release with her hips still moving against his.

"No. I want to see you," Hermione panted. "Look at me."

"Mione," he grunted raising his head. Her eyes were clouded and beckoning seductively for him to join her over the edge.

Suddenly he felt himself stiffen as it all became too much and he let the most mind numbing orgasm of his life flood through him.

"Hermione!" he yelled hoarsely as he filled her with his release. He thrust into her two more times until he collapsed onto her. He kissed whatever skin he had landed on and felt a hand stroke his hair.

He had really done it. He had made love to Hermione Granger and it had been unlike anything he had ever experianced with another woman. No other experience could compare to what he had just been a part of. His body felt so blissfully worn out that he fell right to sleep there on her belly while she continued to softly caress him until she drifted with her lover who remained inside her as they slumbered.

--

Yesssssss! They finally did it! Wow, I can't believe I finally wrote an actual shag. Hope everyone enjoyed it. I certainly did,lol. I'll probably write one more chapter and that will be the end of it. Please review, you know you want to!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Okay guys, after taking forever here is the last chapter which I hope you will all enjoy. I know I did. Thanks for checking it out and being so nice about my first lemons and limes.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my naughty mind alright?

Ch 6: Here Endth the Lesson?

The sensation of flesh rubbing suggestively against flesh was what awoke Severus from his deep sleep. His eyes remained closed, but his mind was at last stirring when he emitted a guttural groan from the feel of warm skin sliding over his loins at a deliciously slow and tortuous tempo.

His obsidian eyes snapped open as sleep was forgotten in the newfound seduction his body was enjoying. He exhaled sharply when his arousal was brushed firmly against the flesh of the woman lying with her back against him shifting in her sleep. He glanced down at his arm around her belly and realized he must have pulled her to him sometime after he had carried her to his bed after their amorous tryst on the rug in his entranceway. He'd been so out of it himself that he had barely hit the mattress with her then he was asleep again.

He rolled onto his stomach to break the contact with her warmth and watched her roll onto her stomach while he crossed his arms behind his head and watched her. The comforter he'd tucked her into had ridden low from all of her tossing so that he could see places on her back and shoulder s where her wild tresses weren't obstructing his view. When she rolled over onto her back her still face turned towards him. The comforter fell further down her body so that he could gaze at her body to his leisure while his blood pulsed and his eyes turned dark with want.

Her body was unknowingly calling to him with the way it had caressed his flesh in sleep and was now displaying itself so provocatively with the edge of the comforter draped over her thigh and hiding her sex from his penetrating gaze which somehow made for an even more mouthwatering sight. Besides the blanket didn't hide very much of her delectable body now. The creamy skin bared to him made him want to lave every inch he saw with his mouth. He was panting from merely the thought of it and aroused beyond reason. The Slytherin intended to have her and knew the perfect way. Waking her by awakening her body.

He gathered her to him so her back was to him. He brushed her hair away from her face and neck and just stroked the skin with his long fingers to savor what was his for a moment. Then he leaned forward and kissed her cheek softly before moving to the corner of her mouth where he lingered gently brushing her mouth to his. He felt her sigh and was encouraged to take her lower lip between his teeth for a quick nip.

Severus turned his face and buried it against the side of her head where he licked her ear lobe lightly with his tongue. His suckled it in his mouth and bit down on the skin causing the woman in his arms to shudder. He smirked and released the skin to trail down her throat, his teeth scraping lightly at the sensitive skin there. He opened his mouth and sucked the skin until Hermione actually quivered against him and her breathing grew uneven. He chuckled laving his tongue over the reddened flesh of her shoulder. He suckled it firmly and released it to kiss the skin.

"Your body is already bewitched…..when you wake the mind will follow," he whispered into her ear.

He gently turned her so she was lying on her back. Then he crawled to her on his hands and knees, hovering above her slumbering form staring at her darkly with his blood on fire and his sex rigid and aching to be buried in her heat. But he maintained his slow seduction as he parted her legs with his knee and moved it close to her apex though he did not touch it.

She shifted with her knee brushing the leg between hers. Severus glanced up to see her eyes still closed and lowered his face to hers.

"Hermione," he breathed softly kissing her cheek. He looked on her reverently feeling intoxicated by the lovely Gryffindor Know It All who had forced her way into his hear t like an unrelenting lioness on the hunt. It was one of the few times he would ever commend Gryffindor audacity, and he was ever grateful for it bringing her to him.

He stared at her with naked longing in his face. He'd been alone for so long, and she had saved him from living out the remainder of his days in despair. He didn't merely want to take her body, he wanted to have her soul and mind as well. He wanted to make love to her until everything else faded around them.

He risked waking her with a languid long kiss on her lips and pulled back when he thought he felt her respond. He intended to continue tempting her body until she was completely ensnared upon waking. It suited the Slytherin tendencies he embraced as well as his desires as a lover.

Severus moved to the column of her throat and kissed up the front of it softly with his lips worshipping her flesh as he whispered things into her skin and felt her breasts rising to meet his chest as her breathing grew quicker by his ministrations. He grinned roguishly and licked her throat in one slow long stroke before suddenly sinking the edge of his teeth into the flesh at the side of her throat.

"Oh…" Hermione rasped.

Wasting no time, Severus moved lower and kissed the base of her neck while he brought a hand up to cup one her breast. Severus molded the warm mound rhythmically and watched as her eyes began to flutter.

"I wonder what other pleasures you would allow me to give you while you sleep," he mused firmly rubbing circles over her taut nipple with his calloused thumb. She arched against his hand blinking slowly with her mind still trying to clear as her body burned.

"How long will it take that Know It All mind to start functioning once more with me doing this to you Hermione," he said to her as her lowered his mouth to her other breast. He flicked his tongue against the pink nipple and forced a cry out of her.

"Sev-Severus…" she moaned watching through half closed eyes as he licked her breast like a cat lapping up cream. She felt so warm and her body was humming with arousal as he touched her with his mouth, his lank hair grazing her skin teasingly and making her tremble as she threaded her hands through the it.

He kissed the sides of both breasts and closed his eyes as he felt her hands touch him.

"I've finally managed to awaken you," he said lifting his head to look down at her with his hair framing his face. He shifted his knee higher and pressed it into her femininity to find it hot and wet.

He smirked at her smugly. "In more ways than one."

"Yes," she gasped tossing her head back as he ground his knee against her. She looked into his eyes and could barely breathe from the expression inside them.

She lifted her hand and caressed his cheek forcing him to close his eyes and kiss her wrist. She pulled her face down to hers seeking more touch from him and hungrily opened her mouth as his crashed down upon hers. She was lost in the sensation of their tongues twining and stroking while he stimulated her clitoris against his knee until she thought she would go mad.

She held him tight and rolled on top of him while they continued to kiss ravenously. She could feel his erection against her belly and rubbed against it.

"Dear gods…you minx," Severus groaned breaking away from her mouth to attack her neck.

"Severus….oh Merlin I want you," she panted.

"Then let me help slake your desire," he said roughly as he lifted her hips higher. She realized what he was getting at and let him slide her down achingly slow onto his erection. Her eyes fluttered as she felt him fill her and heard his strangled moan of pleasure as he became immersed within her body. At this angle she was lying against his chest with her knees bent beside his hips.

Experimentally she dipped her hips and cried out feeling her clitoris being stimulated.

"Oh, oh that was good," Hermione exclaimed lifting herself and laying her hands against the mattress beside Severus for leverage.

"Ten points to Gryffindor," Severus hissed enjoying the view of her breasts above his head.

"Only ten?" Hermione panted lifting herself to sit up so she could move her hips better. She rose and sank down on Severus slowly at first as she became used to it, soon becoming caught up in the feel of his erection rubbing against her clitoris. Soon she was rising and falling at a frenzied pace. Severus' hands were gripped tightly on her waist and his head was thrown back against the pillow as he moaned huskily.

"One hundred points to Gryffindor," he ground out incoherently as her heat took him in and stroked him until he could barely remember his name if not for her calling it.

"Oh Severus I'm….I'm so close. So close," she cried.

He sat up growling and thrusted into her hard as she lifted her hips jerkily. He suckled her neck leaving marks along it as she clutched his back and felt her pleasure build up until it was unbearable and she came with his name on her mouth.

"Severuuuuus!" she yelled taking him in again and again burying her head against his shoulder.

He felt her trigger his release as his hips jerked off their own violation as he roared and let go with her tight heat embracing him until he emptied everything he had into her and fell onto the pillow with her clinging on top of him.

"I always thought so in school," she mumbled on his skin.

"Thought what?" Severus inquired as he recovered from his orgasm.

"That you're a brilliant teacher. Not just in Potions," Hermione said causing him to chuckle.

--

The year carried on until the day of graduation fell and everyone gathered in the Great Hall for the traditional feast. Gryffindor ended up winning the House Cup by ten points and afterwards Hermione was congratulated by Headmaster Dumbledore for completing her first year at Hogwarts occupational training which meant she would be able to teach herself when a position opened up.

She still felt elated after the feast had ended and she was walking by the lake outside. She had always liked the idea of teaching because she loved learning and would wanted to help others learn.

"I still can't believe I can teach at last," Hermione said as she walked next to Severus along the shore. "Or that you actually let Gryffindor take the House Cup."

"What would you have proposed I tell Albus?" Severus asked her testily. "That I awarded points in a moment of passion with a woman so they didn't even count?"

"Maybe it's making up for all the times you rightfully should have awarded my house points," Hermione replied cheekily.

She gasped as he lifted her into his arms and stepped towards the lake.

"Severus you wouldn't!" she yelled clinging to him for dear life.

"Oh but I would," he said as his eyes flashed.

"Please don't," she implored him looking into his obsidian gaze with her own brown eyes.

"Very well," he said smirking at the panic he'd put in her voice when she thought he was really going to dunk her.

"Greasy bastard," she muttered as he set her down.

"And you are insufferable know it all," Severus replied seriously.

"What a pair," she said looping her arm through his as she stood watching the lake glow with the light of the crescent moon. "You are snarky, irritable, and a git sometimes."

"But," she cut in before he could retort. "You made this one of the best years of my life."

"As you did for me," he said gazing out at the lake. "But tell me, would you wish to spend all your years with me like this or would you tire of being the lover of the Great Bat of the Dungeons Hermione?"

She looked up at him solemnly, her eyes tender.

"I would never tire of you. I am so in love with you Severus. Every snarky, brilliant part of you," she told him rising onto her toes to give him a kiss that would show him she meant it.

"Hermione," he whispered cupping her face in his hands and gazing at her intently.

"Then say yes and spend the rest of your life at my side," he told her silkily reaching to clasp her hands. "As my wife."

"You want me to marry you?" she said in disbelief.

"That was the idea yes," he said as his heart beat painfully with every moment she didn't answer.

"I will if you answer one question," she said as tears fell down her face.

He nodded.

"Are you sure you want to live the rest of your days with a little know it all?" she said smiling up at him.

"Of course you dear girl," he said sweeping her into his arms with relief.

"Then yes," Hermione cried happily as she kissed his face wildly and he held her tightly to him.

She shrieked when he lifted her into his arms again.

"Severus if you drop me in…" she threatened.

"I just finished proposing. I'm attempting to be romantic by carrying you back into the castle where will resume our lessons."

"Another one?" Hermione said eagerly as she kissed his neck.

"Yes Miss Granger. What with you being such a know it all I assumed you would wish to learn everything I could teach you and I will continue our tutoring for your sake if I must," he replied sternly.

"I won't disappoint you Severus. I do so enjoy your instruction she giggled nipping his ear lobe.

And thought they did not make it back into the castle, they persevered with the lesson inside the Astronomy Tower where the couple spent the night learning new pleasure s of their bodies as the tutelage continued.

**--**

**There it is. I'm sorry if the endings lame but I just felt like I needed to give them a really happy ending. Thank you everyone who read and reviewed. ****I will definitely be working in this pairing again as they are my favorite, in the future when college and my other stories leave me time I will make a fic for them with an actual plot this time. YAY! **


End file.
